The Day Alex Left for College
"The Day Alex Left for College" is the second episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on September 30, 2015. Plot Summary Phil and Claire are feeling a little snubbed by their kids when Alex intentionally gives them the wrong college move in date to avoid making it a big deal, and Luke seems less than eager to spend the day with Phil at his open house and would rather go hang out with some guys from school. Elsewhere, the rest of the family concoct an elaborate story to get out of going to Lily's soccer game which only adds to the stress Mitchell and Cam are feeling now that they’ve added landlords to their resume after deciding to rent out the top unit for temporary stays. Episode Description * Claire and the Pritchett-Delgado clan try to skip Lilly's first soccer game directed by Cameron and Mitchell who at the same time begin to rent their apartment. Cameron helps Mitchell who does not know how to make the game while Gloria accidentally shoots Jay in the foot. Mitchell believes it was a real injury until Joe accidentally spills the beans. Meanwhile, Manny is disappointed because no one in the family want to see his play. * Alex goes to Caltech earlier with Haley. The latter gives her sister advice when Alex meets his roomate, Maisie, who fills in her original roomate who is ill. Alex thanks her and says that they'll keep in touch. * Meanwhile, Luke helps Phil with a house selling. Phil notices his son's lack of enthusiasm and suggests he could make the sell instead. But when he realizes he misses his friends, he feigns a leg throat in order to allow him to see them. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Chloe Csengery as Maisie *Kendall Ryan Sanders as Will *William C. McMullen as Referee *Jennifer Williams as Widow *Neyssan Falahi as French Man *Carole Weyers as French Woman *Guin Dill as Dog Lady *Hilary Ward as Pregnant Homebuyer *Elizabeth Bergstone as Elderly Homebuyer *Deji LaRay as Trapped Homebuyer Continuity * This is the second episode in which a character goes to college, after Haley in "Schooled" which also happened to be a second episode (actually, the second episode of the fourth season). * This is the third episode to revolve around a first day of school, after "Schooled" and "First Days". * Phil previously asked Luke and Andy both to be his assistant in "En Garde" and "Rash Decisions". * This episode broadcasted exactly six years after "The Bicycle Thief". * In "Crying Out Loud", Alex's roomate was Helena and came for North Carolina, but in this episode it's been said that her original roomate came from Norway. * This is the second episode to contain the word "The Day" in the title, after "The Day We Almost Died". * Maisie's first appearance. * Cronuts were mentioned also in Connection Lost Cultural References * Cam mentions going to a 5th grade production of RENT where all the characters had head colds instead of AIDS. * Manny plans a one-man version of Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. * Cam and Mitch name their AirBnB 'The Artful Lodgers', a play on the Artful Dodger, a character from Oliver Twist and the musical Oliver! Gallery TheDayAlexLeftForCollege.jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(1).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(2).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(3).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(4).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(5).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(6).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(7).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(8).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(9).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(10).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(11).jpg TheDayAlexLeftForCollege(12).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 7